Total Drama Hogwart
by Tracey.Likes.Cake
Summary: I am Gwendolynx3  What happens if the TD gang are witches/wizards in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

" Isn't she disgraceful ? Did you know what her mom was a Muggleborn?" Justin cut in as Katie and Sadie gasped in horror for a second before nodding and agreeing with their dream guy" Totally , that is sooo urgh". The two bff said in union.

" Shh, she's passing by" Justin shushed them and glared at the moody goth passing their compartment on the train.

The 3 watched in silent as the goth passed flipping them off as she showed them her middle finger. Katie rolled her eyes as Sadie pouted angrily.

" Wonder why she has no friends" Sadie commented bitterly." I'm glad I'm a pure blood"

" WHOAH! Same here" Katie cheered , hi-5ing her best friend like there's no tomorrow. Making Justin annoyingly roll his eyes.

By now, everyone had seated in a compartment on the train which was to Hogwarts, the school of wizardry and craft.

"Oh my gosh " Lindsay whispered to Heather, " I heard that compartment number 13 is haunted " . The dumb blonde pointed in Cabin no. 13 where the lonely Gwen was sitting.

" Pshh, good for her " Heather commented and dragged her dumb friend ,Lindsay away with her.

Everyone has now left the corridor and seated into a compartment, except for an African Canadian. She had long hair tied but in a pony tail and no one seemed to want to mess with her. She walked in no.13 the only one that no one dared to since everyone has showed a dislike towards Gwen or had not met her yet.

The entrance of Leshawna surprised Gwen making her look up in surprise. She put her sketch book down , placing it on the table.

" Hey Girl, name's Leshawna " Leshawna sat down in front of Gwen, who was still shock, " What ? Do I have something is my face?"

Gwen shook her head immediately, " No, erm.. It's just … you don't hate me?" Gwen bent forward.

Gwen's remark made Leshawna laughed , " Haha, girl, you're funny. What's there to hate about you ?".

" Wel… I'm half a … mudblood" Gwen gulped, thinking Leshawna would leave her right now, like everybody else.

" So what ? Everyone has to be different ! I respect you " Leshawna smiled bringing Gwen into a hug.

Gwen signed in relief sitting in front of Leshawna, finally someone who didn't judge her." Name's Gwendolyn by the way".

" mmm… unique " Leshawna commented .

Just then Gwen thought everything was okay, Courtney passed their compartment with a shock expression in her face. She gasped sternly looking at Leshawna and Gwen. Courtney immediately slide the door open wide and stepped inside.

" Leshawna! Do you know who this is ?" Courtney screeched pointing at Gwen.

"Oh, Shut it Courtney " Gwen commented bluntly, showing no effect to Courtney's harsh remark .

" Yes, I do. It's my new friend" Leshawna defended putting an arm around Gwen's tiny frame. Gwen smiled happily as she was called 'a friend' for the first time. Leshawna was very easy to be friends with so yeah.

" Friend? How could you be friends with a Mudblood ?" Courtney started trying to pull her hair out of her head.

" Well missy, I happen to like her " Leshawna shoved Courtney back.

" Ugh! You are so gonna regret that! " Courtney folded her arms and stepped outside. She turned around glaring at Leshawna , " You are officially off my friend list" .

Her fail attempt at a comeback left Gwen and Leshawna laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is horribly short but it's just a introduction.<strong>

**I'm not of a big fan of Harry Potter but I just had an idea so I wrote this.**

**Please review** **of what relationship , friendship etc that you would like to see in this story. Sorry for the shortness, promise next chapter would be more detailed and longer !**

**If this doesn't have much review I'll just leave it 'discontinued '.**

**CYA, pls review * smile*  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**To be honest, this isn't 'the best chapter ever'. Kinds boring if you ask me. Well, This chapter is really just for me to let you know the couples that are going to be in this story ! YAY!**

**Couples :**

**DuncanxGwen**

**DuncanxCourtney**

**TrentxGwen**

**TrentxCourtney**

**AlejandroxHeather**

**NoahxLindsay**

**EziekielxIzzy**

**BridgettexBridgette**

**Okay, since there's DxGxTxC so yeah... there will be couples breaking up but please don't hate D:**

**Promise, no cheating! Trust me, next chapter would be waaaayyy better than this. I was really tired so this chapter is kinda crap  
><strong>

* * *

><p>" Why, I don't get it ?" Lindsay question, one hand scratching her head where her small brain lays.<p>

Heather signed in frustration pulling out her wand from her shorts , Lindsay twitched back confusedly looking at the Asian in front of her.

" Okay, " Heather started gripping tightly on the wand. "Accio ". She waved her wand infront of Lindsay and pointed at the coffee mug sitting infront of them.

The mug started shaking as Heather pointed to it , making Lindsay worried. It wasn't seconds when the mug flew off the table making Lindsay 'awww'in surprised. The mug flew towards Heather making Lindsay stare in shock.

" That's how you do it " Heather said cockily, obviously underestimating Lindsay.

" Aww, Heather you're sooooo like smart " Lindsay commented flicking her blond her hair back, " I don't even know any spells ".

All of a sudden, the door from their train compartment opened violently. From the big forced of the impact the , startled Heather making her drop the wand. Also making the mug filled with hot coffee fall on her shirt.

" ARRGGHHHHH" Heather screamed, she was drenched with hot coffee.

Lindsay was wide-eyed , she turned towards the person standing at the door. She didn't know what to do as Heather tries her hardest to wipe the coffee which has stained her shirt.

" Ahaha, Sorry to disturb your tea party " The punk laughed leaning on the rim of the door.

Heather immediately looked at the punk with death glares . " You are so going dead, Duncan! Look! My shirt is ruined !" she ranted.

" What are you going to do ? Date me ?" the punk challenged crossing his muscular arms.

Heather let out a angry growl showing hatred at the mocking Mohawk punk standing before her.

"Colloportus" Heather pointed towards the door.

It instantly closes locking Duncan outside, but he didn't care and disappeared in a flash leaving Lindsay and Heather inside.

Lindsay sat there horrified, worried that Heather would take her anger out on her. She reached out towards to Heather a tissue from her pocket which Heather quickly rejected by pushing Lindsay away.

" Urgh, this year. Duncan is so going down" Heather mumbled bitterly.

"Who's Duncan?" Lindsay asked putting on her usual confused face.

"That guy, everyone knows him. He's famous around town for the wrong reason "Heather explained.

Lindsay gasped sitting straight up, bring her clamped hands to her chest. " OMG! He's FAMOUS? EEEEEEEEE! I want his signature ". Heather face palmed herself, and pushing Lindsay's hands down.

" Ugh, no. As in well-known. Not famous 'that way'" Heather stopped Lindsay from her annoying EEEEEEing. This made Lindsay pout with an 'Oh".

All the new students going to Hogwarts were in the train as it was on its way to Hogwarts. The evening sky has died into darkness as it stirs around the train leaving frost on the windows. The sound of the train running as booming making slowly pulling students in a deep sleep.

Noah yawned waving a hand over his mouth, as his eyes starts to water from boredom. Sitting next to him was Cody who was munching on magic candies which turns his tongue blue. Cody had lollies everywhere, chocolate, candy canes, gummy bears …etc

Noah ignored the irritating sound of Cody munching between his gaped teeth and went back to reading his novel.

" Mmmm…. Chocolate" Cody mumbled breathing in the scent of the candy bar in his hand.

Noah raised his eyebrow in disgusted, " You need help"

" No, it's just this bar is so good! Nothing is finer than this. Nothing!" Cody yelled with joy making Noah rolls his eyes.

Noah was typically annoyed by Cody , he sat up and walked towards to the door trying to get away from the Codester.

"Where are you going ?" Cody said through all the candy in his mouth.

"Anywhere" Noah mumbled opening the glass door glaring at Cody, who was eating candy innocently.

He slide the door, stepping outside and unexpectedly running into a certain girl. He quickly looked up, it was Gwen the moody goth.

" Gah!" Gwen screamed but quickly regaining her usual mood, " Whatever, have you seen my lizard ?"

Noah had his usual bored face on, " Nope, I hope 'danger boy' doesn't catch and turn it into soup" He said sarcastically . Gwen raised an eyebrow and Noah, not knowing what he meant by 'danger boy'.

Gwen was about to open her mouth to ask when a thump startled her and Noah a bit. They both turned around the face the geeky Cody with chocolates in his hands. A rocky road ( his favorite sweet) had fallen on the floor as he gazed upon Gwen. A gap was left in his mouth .

" erm… er.. I should probably… go" Gwen said awkwardly looking at Cody then to Noah and ran off. Noah shrugged and closed the door behind him and walked out of his compartment to the corridor outside.

Cody was still day dreaming in shock , but it didn't last long. Chocolates were melting in his hands, and the rocky road on the floor rolled away as the train moved. Cody was still a statue, well, he was until the door was open again. Came dashing in a tall , tanned, purple haired girl. She was jolly and creepy as a girl could be.

" Oh MY Gosh !" The girl screeched on top of her lungs, " Are you 'The Cody'"

Cody finally woken up, looking all confused at the purple haired girl aka Sierra . She was hovering him if she was the bee and he was the honey. A big , humongous smile implanted on Sierra's tanned face as she leaned into Cody .

" Erm.. yeah" Cody scratched his head. " You are ?"

" OMG! OMG! You want to know my name ?" Sierra took out a paper bag and started breathing into it heavily and excitedly. Cody flinched back as the crazy girl went psycho. " it's Sierra" she gasped between her CPR session with the paper bag.

Suddenly Sierra turned towards Cody with a deviant, creepy smile , scaring Cody a bit. She moved closer to Cody's face, invading his space bubble.

" er .. Sierra " Cody gently tapped Sierra trying to get her off him.

" Is it true that you have 'THE SCAR'?" Sierra asked placing her hand on his forehead searching for the scar. And yes, on a side of Cody's forehead laid a scar. It was different from others, it was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"So , it is true . You're the boy who lived " Sierra shouted stimulatingly standing up, throwing her hands in the sky.

" So what.." Cody mumbled staring the floor where there was a trail of chocolate from the rocky road from before.

Sierra's smile turned into a frown then confused, she sat back down next to Cody with an arm around his tiny back." What's wrong ? You should be proud"

" No one cares about it. My parents are dead. What do you expect " Cody mumbled.

" But you seemed happy a while ago when you were daydreaming at Gwen" Sierra said in a innocent voice, Cody was off-guard.

" What? Who's Gwen" Cody rubbed his head awkwardly.

" That goth girl, urgh. I do studies and I know everyone on this train express" Sierra folded her arms, " You better not fall for her ! She is a mudblood"

Cody ignored Sierra's remark, " Still, she's going to be mine!"

* * *

><p>A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Everyone went back to their compartments knowing the trip was soon going to be over.<p>

The trains slowed down making creaky sounds come of the rustle wheels, it finally stopped at a dark platform. Everyone quickly got out of their compartments onto the corridor and quickly got off the train, one by one until everyone was out.

Heather shivered in the cold air passing pass the students, who was wearing red tube top and booty shorts with a thin black wizard cloak covering her body. " Urghh, Can we go yet ? It's free-ezing "Heather sneezed.

"Maybe , I could be of a assistant " The two sided Latino asked taking off his shirt handing it to Heather who glared in return. " Urgh. Get Bent"

A annoying female voice rang into everyone's ear drum, " Guys, erm…chop chop ?"

Everyone turned their attention onto the diva standing before them. She had beautiful blonde hair which was obviously just witch craft, she wore the most expensive red cloak and had her hands at her hip.

"Erm,Students! HEllloooo?" The Diva called out in the cold weather, waving her manicured hands around .

" Okay, follow me…. Urgh I hate my job" The Diva mumbled. Slipping and stepping the students followed the Diva who was showing them the way into Hogwarts. They didn't like her, she was too much of a show off.

Gwen walked with Leshawna while practically everyone else ignored her and didn't seem to notice her. She didn't mind that though, there wasn't really anyone see found interesting… yet. She wasn't really talking much instead, focusing on the environment around her. How everything was so new and different.

They walked down a slender path, everything was so dark that things were hardly visible. Some stage of the walk, Gwen realized that Leshawna wasn't by her side. She felt lost and lonely again like walking with a bunch of strangers.

Gwen was wide-eyed. She turned around searching for the friend, only friend. She walked in the opposite direction of all the students were walking in. She wandered through crowd in the dark trying to find Leshawna.

She finally spotted Leshawna all the way at the back of the crowd with this skinny guy giggling. Gwen ran towards Leshawna , but since she was in the dark , on the way she bumped into a certain someone.

" Ah! Sorry" Gwen quickly apologized looking up at the dude standing in front of her.

Due to the lamp post next to her she could see that person's face , other than that. Everything else was pitch black.

What stand out most to her beside his bad boy face filled with piercing what that green Mohawk which lights up in the fluorescence lamp post. She stared into his teal eyes expecting an answer instead he stared back. A slight smile formed on his face, only a slight and he walked off, mumbling " Be careful next time".

Gwen stood there in relief, she was thought she would be screamed since the guy looked like a serial killer. She was confused, why did he smile ? It was barely a smile , still why? Maybe she was imagining things. Gwen didn't put much thoughts into it.

Leshawna caught up to Gwen with Harold and they continued walking. " Girl, who was that ?"

" I don't know" Gwen said truthfully.

" OMG! That was Duncan, if you do anything wrong, he WILL kill you " Harold shuddered. Even Gwen was freaked out by this but Leshawna stayed strong.

"Duncan ? That boy is nothing , anyways, what happened?" Leshawna asked .

" Nothing, I just walked into him" Gwen mumbled, making Harold gasp in horror. He freaked out and started examining Gwen closely making the two girls eye him weird. "er…"

" Sugar baby, what in earth are you doing ?" Leshawna placed her hands on her hips.

" Sugar baby ?" Gwen raised an eyebrow and laughed softly.

Harold gasped once again, " She has no bruise !". Gwen was about to speak but Harold quickly cut her off with one of his explanation.

" Gosh! Cause last time, I bumped into him. I earned an black eye and a broken wrist" Harold ranted.

Before Harold could continue his rant , everyone had stopped walking. They had a ghastly lake underneath the most thrilling stars sights of stars Gwen had ever seen. There was mysterious mountains surrounding the lake sight and in front of them was a vast castle , with many tall towers. It was dark and yet wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen POV<strong>

I stared into the starry night sky, it gave me a shiver. How could anything be that beautiful, the whole sky was filled with them . Never in my life have I seen anything quite like this.

" First Years! First Years! Don't make me scream!" the voice brought me back to reality. The owner of the voice was some preppy 20 years old. " No more than four a boat " the 'Diva' screamed.

All of the first years, including me we had to go in a boat of four. I stepped forward toward one noticing Leshawna not following me. I turned my head over my shoulder , " Aren't you coming ?"

" Nah, girl. I'm not a first year" Leshawna chuckled. " Been here for 3 years ".

I waved bye to her , not wanting to go in a boat without knowing anyone. But I had no choice, well, in a boat with anybody but that brunette from before. I think her name was… erm… Courtney or something ?

I followed behind this red head. She didn't really fit the category 'normal'. I'm not trying to be mean so something but something about her didn't exactly look right.

* * *

><p><strong>Cody POV<strong>

I followed behind Gwen, she doesn't seem to notice me. But oh my golly gosh! This is the closest I've ever been near her. She's so beautiful and single. He he, looks like the Codester have a chance after all. Me, Izzy, Trent and ahhh Gorgeous Gwen sat in a boat as Blainley manually pushed us away because of some reason she forgot her wand in the castle .

Okay time for Cody to shine, I moved closer to Gwen. She was sitting there with a disgusted face while staring at Izzy eating her shoe.

" Erm, I don't think that's food" Gwen commented , pointing at Izzy's shoe.

" Ahhaaaha, of course not silly" Izzy laughed and continued.

Okay, none of them are talking, my turn to pick up Gwen. I slowly put an arm around her frame which she didn't really noticed until I placed my hand on her shoulder making her turn to me with a weird expression. " Hey Gorgeous, what's your name ?" I tried to put the best cute face on.

Gwen immediately pushed herself away from me. Why? What did I do wrong ? Did I forget to brush my teeth this morning ?

" Gwen…. Er…. You ?" Gwen said awkwardly.

OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! She asked for my name! I was about to open my mouth to reply , cause this is one in a life time chance! But was quickly got cut off by Trent… one of my close friends.

" Beautiful name " Trent commented , making eyes at her. What ? nooooo! Gwen is suppose to be mine!

" Ahaha, Thanks..erm-" Gwen chuckled smiling warmly.

" Trent" Trent quickly added.

" Thanks Trent" Gwen cannot be happening !

" Ahem! " I cleared my throat getting their attention and breaking their little moment. Izzy gasped dropping the shoe out of her mouth. " I think I saw a leprechaun ". I rolled my eyes.

" I'm Cody " I introduced reaching out my hand towards Gwen , she shook it! WE SHOOK HANDS!

**Courtney POV**

" You know with this amount of space we could save LIKE all the endangered animals in the muggle world " Bridgette exclaimed trying to turn me into animal saving hippie. I yawned at her boring remark.

" Courtney!" she shook my wrist, " Are you even listening ?".

I looked up at her, who had a upset face. " yeah, saving animals" I muttered. Bridgette smiled widely sitting up straight and began her talk again! Oh please, kill me!

" Whatever Bridgette! We get it" I said finally shutting her up.

" Yeah, I like nail polish better" The dumb blonde aka Lindsay spoke while twirling her hair.

" Guys! We have to sa-" Bridgette began but a thump stopped her. Finally, we arrived on the dock of Hogwarts.

**Okay, next chapter WILL be better and DxC will start in a few chapters maybe chapter 4 :D, okay DxC fans. Even if DxC breaks up, they still can be friends or something so PLEASE DON'T DROP YOUR HATE on me . **Oh and thankyou for the 12 reviews :D and Happy New YEAR ... eve


	3. Chapter 3

**2012! WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! :]**

**I didn't get much reviews last chapter, I didn't expect much, well it was NEW YEAR . This chapter is quite short , sorry ?**

* * *

><p>The huge doors swung open at once, letting students enter the vast entrance hall. The place gave everyone a welcoming feeling like everyone here was your family. Surrounding the walkway were four banquet tables that stretches all the way down to the end of the room. The stone walls were lit up with flaming torched, but the best part was the ceiling it was so high you couldn't see the top of it. Candles were floating making if there was a universe inside the ceiling. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.<p>

Gwen could hear the murmur of hundreds of voices chattering as the first years walk towards the end of the room where McGonagall stood. She had a stern face and was someone you shouldn't mess with. Around her back was a beautiful emerald cloak trailing behind her.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.  
>Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.<p>

**Gwen POV**

The Selecting Hat Ceremony had started, the awkward Cody was called up first. He was shaking nervously I could tell, even I was nervous . There's a lot of things I should be worried about . Like what if I'm not in the same house as Leshawna . That reminds me, I don't know what house Leshawna is in.

I quickly looked around in my tippy toes trying to see her. But since the whole school was here, it was difficult to find… well anyone. A voice racked me out of my searching.

" Hey" I heard a soft gentle voice coming from behind. I turned around meeting a girl. She had her hair tied in a pony tail, with a gleeful smile planted on her face.

" Hey.." I began. Joy was booming inside of me. Someone actually noticed me ? Well, except if I'm in her way or something . But at least I'm not totally invisible.

" Looking for something ?" she chuckled since I was looking back and forth for any sighting of Leshawna.

" Well, erm….have you seen Leshawna ?" I asked assuming she would know who Leshawna is.

" Oh, she's sitting with the Griffindor " the blonde jerked her thumb towards her pointing it at the Griffindor behind her.I mouthed a silent 'Oh'. So Leshawna's in Griffindor , so I have to get in there.

" hey, what's your name again ?" she greeted .

" Gwen"

" Oh cool, mine's Bridgette"

" Bridgetttteee" I heard the voice of no other Courtney from somewhere in the crowd of first years. Bridgette was startled by that she immediately reacted , took off running towards Courtney. Before she was out of sight , Brigette shouted " See you later, sometime Gwen" over her shoulder and left me with a happy fluttery feeling .

My eyes wandered back to Cody , who had the sorting hat on. For some odd reason his eyes were tightly shut as he mumbled something. But that didn't surprise me, what did was the hat. It could talk! And that's not something I see every day.

" Not Slytherin eh?" A small whisper came out ." You could be great! Famous… no? Alright then, Well, if you're sure - better be GRIFFINDOR". Cody eyes popped open in relieve, he went off the Griffindor sighing happily.

**Courtney POV**

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long scroll.

" Gracia, Courtney!" Professer McGonagall called out to the hall. I stumbled of the line, feeling confident. Everyone had their eyes on me as I placed the hat on my head. Looking confidently at the Griffindor. Yes, I wasn't nervous at all, I even had a smile on. But what really worried me was the pause. The hat paused for a few seconds which was like years.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted . What ?  
>" What?" I heard myself scream stopping all the cheering, " I'm suppose to be in Griffindor. Why the hell am I not ?"This makes no sense at all! Clearly I was throwing a fit in front of the whole school.<p>

" But you'll do great, you know your great great uncle was a Hufflepuff" the hat said," Urgh fine, whatever, GRIFFINDOR!". Yes! I knew it!

The table clapped and cheered as I went to sit down at the Griffindor table , in the corner of my eyes I could see the Hufflepuff pout. Funny to be honest .

" Carles, Noah!" "RAVENCLAW" sad, really. Someone that smart should be in Griffindor.

**Heather POV**

Whatever, get this over with already cause everyone knows I'm the main one but why did Cody get more claps than everyone so far? So what if he lived an attack ? What's so special. All I really know is that womanizer aka Alejandro, (a second year )is flirting with every single girl. Even Beth and she's ugly!Stop that thought! I am soooo not jealous.

" Urgh, Get this over with , will you ?" I screamed out but was quickly shushed by Professor McClean. Apparently he's our potion teacher this year.

" Sanders, Trent!" Trent came on stage with a guitar. He seriously have a obsession with muggle music. "GRIFFINDOR!". Urgh, so many Griffindors.

I don't know how but it wasn't long until I started to zone of… just day dreaming at the floating candle traveling from wall to wall around us. Just staring at the flame makes my eye lid heavy. But I don't have that much control .

The flame seem to by dancing and burning all the walls. Am I still awake, or am I still dreaming ? I couldn't tell. I turned around quickly seeing the hat eating Trent! Ah, well, he deserved it. AGHHHH! My hair is on fire!

" Yang, Heather" my name echoed through the wall.

" Yang, Heather?" I heard my name again but this time more aggressive .

What the hell is going on ? Who's calling me?

A nudge woke me up completely , my eyes opened widely with shock. Everything is fine… No burning walls ? Phew, just a dream.

" Heather! Heather!" I felt the nudge again, turning around seeing Lindsay shoving me worriedly.

" What ?" I yawned, not bothered to cover my mouth.

" Your up!" Lindsay said anxiously.

" Yang, Heather? " Professor McGonagall repeated , clearly getting pissed.

I walked up still yawning , my eyes are watery. I put her Sorting Hat on as I wipe my eyes.

" SLYTHERIN" The Hat immediately shouted, getting cheers from my fellow house members. I knew that I was awesome. I walked off sitting down unexpectedly next to urgh… Alejandro.

" Well, Chica. Looks like you'll have a hard time avoiding me" The 'AleJerkdro ' grinned cockily, as I huffed and turned away looking in the other direction. But in some way, I kinda like it how he's sooooo fail at flirting at me. I guess, I'm too good for him.

" Pette, Lindsay " " HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted.

" Noooo, I want to be with Heatherr" Lindsay wailed still having the hat on. She refused to leave so McClean had to drag her out. Noob.

**Gwen POV**

"Jones, Izzy" Professor McGonagall called out. But no one stepped forward, making everyone in the room eye the red headed maniac who was whistling innocently.

" Izzy, it's your turn" Bridgette elbowed her lightly trying to get her attention.

" I don't know what you're talking about" Izzy turned her head away making everyone sigh in frustration.

" She likes to be called 'Explosivo' " a tough female grunted. The word Eva was imprinted on her cloak so I'm guessing that's her name. She was just someone you should NEVER mess with… unless you're tired of living.

" Okay…. Erm… Explosivo…it's your turn" Bridgette fake smiled pointing towards the Sorting Hat.

Izzy immediately woke up, " Oh YAY! FINALLY" and she ran towards the hat enthusiastically.

" Finally" I heard McGonagall mumbled as Izzy tried to figure out on how to put the damn hat on.

" Oh ahaha, this is tricky!" Izzy laughed," How do you put it on again ?"

The Sorting Hat was obviously smart enough not wait until Izzy has it on her head, so it just called out , " RAVENCLAWW". McClean immediately dragged Izzy out before she cause even bigger troubles. A few laughs was made around the room.

" Stacey, Gwendolyn " I tensed up, slowly walking towards the hat. I hated attention, I always did but now I have to face it. I already felt uneasy as I grabbed the hat, stumbling and slipping since everyone had their eyes on me.I felt my breathing getting heavier and longer than usual.

" SLYTHERIN" the hat announced immediately without a second to waste .

Slytherin? Slytherin? The sound echoed through the silent room as I stood their speechless. Like every single muscle inside my fragile frame was numb. A lump inside my throat was stopping me from speaking as shock, murmurs , flaming spread all across the room.

Glaring eyes were shot as me, objection was found everywhere…

I couldn't stand the sight of this. I quickly ran off , power walking down the hall, face down as insults passed my ear. How could I be not hated ? Slytherin are all pure bloods and I'm a mudblood.

" But she's a mubblood "one murmured .

"She's a disgrace to Slytherin"

"Slythrin are for pure blood"

Whispering and murmurs trailed off me, I wanted to just run off and hide forever. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't . I sat down all the way at the back of the hall where no one was. Just me all alone as the Slytherin poured out their hatred towards me with glaring me , it's not fun being the first ever mudblood in Slytherin. I wanted to cry, I felt like it. Having the whole house against you…

Even if I get moved into another house,even then it's not like everything would fall into place…

**Cody POV**

It's nice and all being in Griffindor but nooo! Gwen's in Slytherin *face palm * _Stupid, stupid_

* * *

><p><strong><em>It'll be better next chapter <em>**

**Thanks for the housing ARandomperson :]**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, first all of all, I would like to make this clear . This is not Harry Potter, so far I didn't even mention 'Harry Potter' in this fanfic. Yes, Cody is going to be 'Harry Potter' in this fic ( dw, He'll get more play later on) , doesn't mean he's the main character. This is what happens TD character goes to Hogwarts. Sorry about the story being too Gwen-centric , I'll put lest of Gwen and focus on other characters. But not all of them . Oh and reason why Gwen is in Slytherin : I can't imagine her in another house, and she fits in Slytherin… well to me. **

**MORE criticism is welcome! I need to know what I did wrong. Are the character too OOC ? Something ? But flaming ? Not so much. If you flame me, I flame you back. Simple as that .**

**Thankies for reviewing :)!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Griffindor <strong>

Cody jolted awake, his breath coming in gaps, as he slowly sat up from the Griffindor bed. This nightmare hit so hard and fast and fading rapidly so that when he tried to focus to the detail, it would disappear like a wisp of smoke.

He stared at his dorm mates still in a deep sleep as his gasping slowed down. Cody got up , walked over the sink inside the guys bathroom. He looked down at the tap, splashing his face full of cold sweat with water to wake him up and hopefully clear his mind. The tap was still running as he stared into his reflection in the mirror hanging in front of him. Deep in thoughts, this haven't happened to him before. Trying to remember the details in his dream, as much as he wanted to he couldn't. But an image from the dream imprinted in his mind, it was of a striking bright light followed by a piercing screaming. The horrifying scream was trapped in his head and would rewind itself every now and then.

"Codykins?" A soft feminine voice spoke, bringing Cody back to reality.

Cody looked in the mirror, seeing the worried reflection of no other than Sierra standing at the door frame, dressed in her purple night gown. He turned off the tap, and turn his body to face his creepy stalker friend.

"Oh hey Sierra" Cody started awkwardly." Aren't you suppose to be sleeping? It's pretty late"

Sierra giggled to Cody's surprised ."Oh , I was watching you sleep…."

" Erm… cool Sierra… but you really need to go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow" Cody started, " And you know that you're in the guy side of Griffindor ,right ?" Cody was scratching the back of his head in an awkward friendly matter as the cheap, depressing yellow lamp hanging from the swinging back and forth, the sound of it bringing tension towards him.

**(A/N: I honestly don't know if girls are allowed to go in the guy side of their house, but this is just a fanfic ) **

"Oh I know" Sierra smiled sweetly, " I'm just worried, did you have a nightmare ?"

"What? No, no, of course not!" Cody quickly tensed up as Sierra reminded him of his indescribable dream.

"Come on! Tell me, please ! I'm really good with secrets ! One time my friend Amy well… she wasn't my friend but this girl name Amy told me that she liked this guy Jake and she told me not to tell anyone so then-" Sierra went on with her story but Cody quickly cut her off.

" Come one, Sierra. I'll walk you to the girls' side" Cody said , putting in a false happy smile and grabbed Sierra's tan hand. She immediately exploded with glee as Cody touch her." OMG! This is so romantic, just me and ahhh you.. walking"

" Yeah…" Cody faked laughed, leading Sierra out of the guys' side, hopefully not waking up anyone. They started walking down the stairs, as Sierra went on about the last time she had chowder.

" Cody!Sierra! What are you doing ? Go to bed!" A sharp whisper/yell came from downstairs, in the Griffindor lounge which startled them, making Sierra cling on Cody almost squashing him. They looked down , seeing Courtney on the couch , next to the fireplace with stacks of books in her hands.

"Oh nothing, Cody is just giving me a romantic walk " Sierra giggled, bringing Cody into her famous death hug.

"Whatever! Go to bed" Courtney shouted in a low voice using her mocha hand to shoo them away.

Sierra huffed." Why are you down here anyways?" crossing her arms together.

"Well, I AM STU-DY-ING! I'm very valuable and WILL earn you Griffindors A LOT of points! So shoo" Courtney defended her self, holding up books in her hands waving them around.

" But we didn't even have homework yet " Coy silently muttered.

" Whatever! Let's go Cody!" Sierra grabbed Cody and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Cody POV<strong>

Me and Sierra stood in front of the girls' room as she smiled creepily. All I want now is sleep, seriously I can feel the big migraine coming!

"Codykins, can you tell me a bed time story ?Pretty pllleasse?" The girl begged ,putting on her puppy face.

I sighed, "I would but it's really late Sierra"

"Oh come on! One time I couldn't sleep right so I started staring at a picture of you , Codykins. But then I couldn't find it ! So had my mum who is a big fan of Professor McClean! He's so hot but then-" Sierra started telling Cody the story of her life.

"Cool story Sierra but I really need to go!" I tried to get away from her. Man, this is driving me insane!

"Nooo, Just listen ! This is the best part" Sierra shushed me and carried on and on with her blabbering. I'm pretty sure I feel asleep standing up as she told the story of her life. I have never been so tired in my life .

"Tell you what Sierra, let me sleep and I'll let you be my lab partner for McClean's class" I yawned .

Sierra eyes lit up happily " OMG! MY favorite Professor and partner with Codykins ? "

" Yes! Anything " I muttered , my eye lid feeling heavy and my head felling woozy. I don't know what happened but I think I feel asleep at that spot. Worst I think I feel asleep in Sierra's lap…

* * *

><p><strong>Trent POV<strong>

I couldn't sleep, even though it was late like really really late. I was just laying there on the bed with my eyes closed trying to sleep. I scanned the room with my eyes , is everyone asleep? I didn't feel like sleeping or sleepy. I'm really excited about tomorrow ! It's the first day of school of wizardry and craft. More importantly that girl Gwendolyn , the image of her keep running through my head. I mean, she's in Slytherin. Of course I was shocked too, I feel sorry for her and that guy Duncan 'the big toughie' is going to probably make her life miserable since he was also known for hating mudbloods.

I couldn't sleep, the sound of the clock ticking filled the room. I sat up staring at my dorm mates once again..wait where's Cody ? I walked up to his bed , no one was there. Where is he? I was starting to get worried. I hope that his crazy stalker didn't steal him.

Maybe he's in the living room or something. I don't know but he's been showing a dislike towards me ever since we got on that boat. I walked out of the room down the stairs, hopefully to find the misplaced Cody. I went in the living room seeing the fireplace was still on. I walked closer seeing Courtney with stacks of files as she holds them close to her mocha face.

Courtney didn't seem to notice me as I got closer , she was busy reading something .

"Courtney ?" I asked gently.

Courtney gasped as she startled with embarrassment , quickly holding the documents in her arms. "Trent? What the hell are you doing here ?" She sounded cross like always.

"Couldn't sleep, why are you down here?"

"N-Nothing!" Courtney stuttered , quickly putting on an angry face.

I wasn't so curious about what she was reading until she acted all protective with the files in her arm.

"Come on, you're lying "I begged.

"I am NOT! Now go away!" Courtney shouted fiercely.

"Okay…then" I walked off , gesh. Why so scary all of the sudden?

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney POV<strong>

I guess that was harsh of me, I'm not normally like this. Yes, Trent kind of nice to me but urgh, girls need their privacy . I felt bad but it's the only way that would get him to go away. I sighed looking down at the files in my arm and a copy of Duncan's first year report that my cousin Jo smuggled for me . I DO NOT LIKE DUNCAN! I just want to see his grades and the comments that the professors gave him, it's pretty funny and it makes me feel better because my grades are better.

I should thank Jo a lot, she's really helpful and protective of me and she's well… muscular and tom boyish. But it's quite late now, I think I should go to sleep . I yawned and take one more glance at Duncan's report , making me laugh.

Blainley or Professor Blainley , well she's not a professor but she likes calling herself that. Her comment made me laugh.

Blainley's comment: Duncan is a total pervert and constantly forgetting that I am NOT BALD!

I rolled my eyes laughing and stuffed the report in my pants pocket. So now I have to pick up all my study books. Great…

*Yawns* I'm tired.

I grabbed one book up trying to keep myself from sleeping until I reached the girls' room.

There's still more books to pick up Courtney

Just three more

Come on *yawns*

I feel asleep next to the fireplace….

* * *

><p><strong>SLYTHERIN<strong>

The Slytherin house was a cold, lonely place where only the evil could cope with. No literally , the path in the Slytherin lays under all the moving stairs. It was in the very last storey of Hogwarts , the place where no one passed around but the Slytherin. Even the moving paintings on the walls were upset, always begging Filch to move them away.

The painting/ door to Slyherin was in a dark corridor with stone walls and armor suit hanging around. The painting wasn't that much cheerful either , it was of this skinny, mean, dark-haired lady who had a very stern face.

**(A/N: It's true! Lawl, A couple of years back I was playing a Harry Potter computer game and found the painting to Slytherin )**

The inside was just the same as every other house , except for the flags color which is venom green, obviously .

"We need to get rid of gothie" Heather demanded slamming her hand on one of the table inside the girl's dorm.

"Yeah, she's a mublood" Dakota added."She's going to soil our reputation!"

"Exactly! We soo need her gone!" Lindsay said childishly trying to add something to the conversation. Apparently, Heather and all of the other Slytherin girls are sitting in a circle discussing a way to get rid of the one and only mudblood in Slytherin, Gwen.

"I was thinkin-" Heather started , leaning closer to her fellow Slytherin with a evil smirk on. The loud sound of the girl dorm opening quickly shut her up. Outside the door frame stood the person Heather least wanted, Alejandro. Upon his face was a cocky smirk as he leaned against the door frame with a bunch of Slytherin guys standing behind him.

All the other girls secretly adored him, smiling dreamily at him but quickly getting glares from Heather. She was the only reason why they couldn't show their stupid lovey dovey thoughts of Alejandro.

Heather groaned angrily standing up facing the Latin jerk, "Urgh! This is the GIRLS' side" Heather pointed below.

"Senorita please, I'm not the only one breaking the rule since you have Lindsay here" he chuckled .

" Yeah, isn't the dim wit a HufflePuff?" Scott said ,who was standing behind Alejandro, rolling his pupils.

Lindsay gasped, catching all the attention. "Can marshmallow walk?". It's funny how she was very serious .

"Whatever! So what? I gave her the password to our house" Heather stated confidently.

"Tsk Tsk ! " were heard , making Heather whine in annoyance.

"Just tell me you want! " Heather shouted.

Alejandro shrugged, " The same thing you do, get rid of Gwen Stacey " he smirked knowing that Heather couldn't refuse to his offer.

Heather thought for a second as the sound of foot tapping were made. "Fine! You can help," She finally announced making all the girls eyes lit up.

"EEEEEEE!ALEJANDROOO" the girls giggled loudly scaring the boys to death as they entered the room and joining the circle.

* * *

><p><strong>Heather POV<strong>

"So I was thinking" Alejandro started , showing his usual devious face. " They only to get rid of lil Gothica is to-"

"Pulling a prank on her so bad that she gets expelled!" Alejandro and I said in unison shocking everyone and ourselves .

"You're a mind reader ?" Lindsay gasped.

"Oh shut up!" I quickly snapped. Poor Lindsay, she has such a little brain.

"Okay, prank…erm…swap Professor McClean's hair gel with glue ?" Dakota holding up a bottle of glue that she uses for her fake nails.

"No, too simple" I shook my head.

Alejandro sat there in deep thoughts, while the girls gave out their useless ideas. I wish there was someone as smart as me that's a girl around here. Geesh.

"Oh I Know!" Scott said mischievously." How about we steal Filch's cat and eat it " .

"Eww, I don't need car fur in my mouth!" I scoffed. What's with people these days ? Can't they come up with a decent prank ?

Daydreaming, come on! I am usually so good with prank but somehow I just can't think of any right now. Everyone is still thinking, man this is getting boring . Suddenly a green blur passed the door, which was left open. Bad idea, I know because Gwen is in the living room, doing something emoish I guess. The green thingy, it was neon green making me think. It felt extremely familiar but I just can't seem to put my finger on it.

DUNCAN'S MOWHAWK! DUNCAN! My eyes popped up.

" Where's Duncan ?" I asked out of nowhere leaning forward a bit.

"Duncan…" Alejandro immediately getting what I meant while everyone else was confused.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's sleeping , heavy sleeper I guess" Scott shrugged.

"We could get pranks out of him! Since he's so 'famous' about it!" I exclaimed as everyone cheered except for Lindsay.

"DUNCAN IS FAMOUS!" Lindsay screamed , gasping excitedly. Urgh, not this again.

I stood up, was about to get some pranks out of him but Alejandro quickly stopped me by grabbing me by the wrist. "What?" I asked turning around.

"Don't need Duncan, I got it !" Alejandro smiled evilly . Yeah! Now we're talking! I sat back down but this time next to him making all the girls burn with jealousy. Calm down, I don't even like him. Urgh. He's just I don't know … not totally lame ?

"How about we trick Gwen into opening the Chambers of Secrets ?" Alejandro spoke sending cold chills down my back. He can't be serious , we all know there's monster down there. Don't worry it's just a myth… no need to worry.

"Ahahaha! She's so going to get expelled " I fake laughed." ..and killed" I muttered to myself silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan POV<strong>

"How about we trick Gwen into opening the Chambers of Secret ?" Alejandro asked in a seductive tone. I stood behind the door eavesdropping on their conversation. I could always join but where's the thrill in that? Chambers of Secret , I knew Alejandro was evil, but I didn't know that he was THAT evil.

"AHAHHA! She's so going to get expelled!" Heather laughed.

"Don't worry, she won't die ! She's just going to open it not go in it "Alejandro assured everyone.

Mmm…. Interesting conversation….

I looked down stair at the couch in the living room, there lays that mudblood… what's her name again….I think it was Gwen…Never mind, but all the hate is on her. I walked down away from the girl side of Slytherin , into the living room.

Everything was still and quite, even the painting had fell asleep. I walked closer to Gwen who had passed out on the couch next to the fireplace. The light was shinny on her pale face as her teal fringe covered her left eye. I walked closer , flicking the hair away from her face. She aren't that bad, the visible tear mark smeared across her pale face.

This is life Pasty , it's harsh.

* * *

><p><strong>-RAVENCLAW-<strong>

"Izzy! Go back to sleep!" Eva growled stamping on the wooden floor making everything grumble.

"YYYAAAAHHHEEEEWHOOOOOOOOO!" Izzy swung around the lamp hanging from the ceiling. She was truly crazy, everyone was awake in Ravenclaw due to Izzy aka the maniac.

"SOMEONE STOP AND GET IZZY OR YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Eva screamed angrily, pointing at Izzy who just ran out of the girls room. Everyone woke up completely and started to run out of the dorm to catch the troublesome maniac.

Everyone scatter everywhere around the Ravenclaw house trying to find Izzy. Even the guys helped since they'll be dead meat if they don't. Harold was looking in the pantry, Noah was reading a book on how to cure Izzy's head..Etc.

"Come on guys, Izzy IS NOT mental, she's so beautiful" Owen muttered as he scoffed down a bowl of chips.

"SHE IS NOT BEAU-" Eva objected angrily.

"Izzy is beautiful!" Owen defended his crush.

"Maybe we could meditate " Dawn said eagerly with her cute flutterish voice, she seemed to be already mediating on the Ravenclaw couch.

Eva glared immediately. "Why the HELL would we-"

"No Dawn's right. We should meditate, it relaxes the brain and " Harold began speaking as if he was a wise Giza making everyone groan.

"How would meditation help us find Izzy, smart ass" Noah asked sarcastically as always, clinging to a book in his hands.

"Maybe Izzy ran out of the Ravenclaw house" Zoey suggested.

Eva swiftly turned to Zoey and Dawn who were next to each other with stiff eyes." You two! Loony and Loner!" she pointed sharply.

Dawn smiled sweetly as Zoey gasped bringing both of her hands to her mouth "Loner? Who's loner… not me" she laughed sheepishly while stirring the awkward soup.

"Whatever! Go outside and find Izzy" Eva demanded stamping her muscular foot in frustration."Don't come back until you two find that maniac!"

"But it's passed curfew" Dawn gasped clinging to Zoey's arm."And there's Nargeloues ! They like to eat on memories"

Everyone eye browed Dawn because of her remark , well , that's why they call her loony. She believes in things that doesn't even exist. Eva and including ignored Dawn and looked at the horrified Zoey.

"No no! I was only joking " Zoey faked smiled hopefully. Eva glared even more making the two gulp.

Zoey sighed finally ." We can't go out there! Filnch will kill us !" she begged.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Go easy on her, tiger. We're just first years" he said plainly to Eva.

Suddenly the silent was disrupted by the loud and famous 'WEEEEYYAAA'. The piercing screech echoed through the room catching everyone's attention. The all turned around gasping at the cheeky Izzy who was standing all the way at the back of the room. "Oh Did anyone miss me while I was gone ?"

"I Miss you!" Owen raised his chubby hand.

"Yay… The maniac's back" Noah cheered sarcastically waving his scrawny arms the air. "You guys mind going back to sleep now?" Typical Noah.

Izzy laughed." HAHAHAHAH! You're funny! We're partying until midnight!"

Everyone was about to drive insane from Izzy again, as she started to sing the most annoying song imaginable . Eva was about to explode from rage and probably start a fight with Izzy until Zoey butted in.

"Izzy please? We really need to go to sleep" Zoey begged, placing a hand on Izzy's back.

Eva pushed Zoey out of the way, making her collapse on Dawn who was meditating. Eva stomped forward towards Izzy who had the widest yet creepy smile on. "Where were you this whole time?"

"Unicorn Land, silly !"the maniac cheered waving her hands in the air. Eva face palmed herself along with everyone else.

"Duct tape?" Eva whispered to Harold who was surprised that someone needed his help. "Finally! I'm useful!" Harold lamented confidently, reaching out a roll of duct tape , handing it to Eva.

The muscular manly chick looked back at Izzy who were now having a 'waving hands in the air like an idiot fest' with Owen. "Creep" Eva muttered as she walked forward, everyone took steps back even Owen.

Eva charged her muscular self onto Izzy as everyone else watched. Izzy was of course laughing . Eva was on top , wrapping duct tape on Izzy who doesn't have a clue of what's going on. "OoooHHH! This is fun! What do you call it ?" Izzy said excitedly.

Eva didn't reply , instead she glared and finishing off Izzy. Izzy clearly didn't get the fact that she was being bondage up with duct tape. She continued to laughed , she has a bad case of crazy.

"It doesn't have a name? Oh can I name it ?" Izzy gleefully asked as Eva finished her off.

"Aww, she looks happy " Owen said in a babyish voice. We can never understand why Owen is attracted to that wild mess.

"Why couldn't we just use magic ?" Zoey whispered questionably hoping Eva wouldn't hear her.

"Because Eva is too strong to hold a wand" Noah chuckled at his unfunny joke. No one joined in. "Everybody's a critic " he muttered getting back to his book.

Eva stood up, dusting her hands together. " That'll do. Let's go back to sleep" . She walked off back to her bed. Leaving the red headed maniac sitting there ,bandaged up. Everyone slowly walked off, even Owen leaving Izzy sitting there alone, still with a creepy smile on. After a while without blinking, an understanding look crossed Izzy's face as she mouthed 'Oh'.

"Ohh… I get it! " Izzy sighed defeatedly. " I'm supposed to eat my way out!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Slytherin part was by : <span>soawesome013<span> ! :D Thanks for the idea !  
><strong>

**Sorry for not having HufflePuff, not that I don't like it but I was tired. Aww, did I miss out on your favorite character ?** **Next chapter is where some of the relationship begins! Mwhahahah... I don't know why laughed... I need a beta reader, anyone wants to be mine ? D: **

**Houses : By ARandomperson  
><strong>

**-hufflepuff: Bridge, Beth, Lindsay, Mike, Dj ,Owen, Katie&Sadie, Justin  
>-Griffindor: Cody ,Courtney, Sierra, Tyler, Leshawna, Jo<br>-Slytherin: Gwen ,Heather, Scott, Dakota , Duncan ,Al** ,Geoff**  
>-Ravenclaw: Eva ,Izzy ,Harold ,Noah ,Zeke ,Dawn ,Zoey, Beth<br>**

**Did you guys spot the TDROTI Characters ? I needed more people so yeah.**

**Mike:** I needed a girl for Ravenclaw so I choose Zoey , I added Mike since 'Zoke' is kinda cute so yeah. I might put Zoke in this story if I have time.

**Jo** : She's Courtney's cousin in this story

**Dawn** : I love Dawn is a parody of Luna Lovegood according to TD Wiki and she's my favourite TDROTI character so I added her.

**Scott**: I love DawnxScott and need another Slytherin bad ass.

**Geoff** : Why is Slytherin ? Dw, there will be BxG. Ever since TDA, I see Geoff as the villain

**Dakota** : Needed another for Heather's 'fake friend'

Did I miss anyone I should explain ? Should I add someone ?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review xoxo<br>**


End file.
